fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Parker Brook
Summary Parker is one of the main characters in Culminverse. He is born and raised by his mother,Marie and along his brother Lance. Unlike his brother,he is being kept as secret from his family of their activities,though he is aware that his family can do magic but not knowing his brother has more abilities. Both him and his brother moved to Las Vegas for better life. Though they later became involved with the paranormal events in the city. They are currently living in the city and have job working in the boxing ring while investigating the paranormal happenings with his brother. In his involvement of the paranormal activities,he had saved countless lives and crippled sorcerers in the name of justice. Personality Parker is the type of person who is strive to protect others and are willing not to sit around while someone is danger. He is also portrayed as a person who believe in other people. Parker is strong willed person and is not going to back down no matter what the situation is or how dire it become. Despite his reckless to saving people,he is described as righteous person and well mannered person,believing the laws of society helps everyone to live in peaceful life though he will break a law once in a while if it goes against his morals. People who met him describe as serious but friendly guy who has a heroic and kind heart. This stems to his childhood from seeing a lot of people not helping one another as well being aspired from watching superhero shows in his childhood. He nonetheless is good person willingly to bring dangerous criminals to justice and stopping malicious sorcerers. Appearance Parker has straight scar that along his face. He wears some sort of red band around his head. Parker wears gloves of what seemed to be for fighting and jogging blue pants with white strips. He has black running shoes and bright peach as his scar. The hairstyle of Parker is dark spiky haircut. Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C | 2-B With Righteous Eyes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Immortality '''(Type 2, capable of surviving dangerous injuries from sheer willpower),Willpower Manipulation and 'Statistics Amplification '(All mortals,sorcerers and golems are capable of reaching multiversal state from immense willpower and producing willpower increases their parameters.),Power Nullification (With Righteous Eyes,Nullifying their powers by staring at the person or group will automatically lose their powers,turning them powerless until they leave his sight which they are able to fully regain their powers back),Durability Negation and Limited 'Soul Manipulation '(With Righteous Eyes,People who are at his sight allows Parker to physically hurt them by both attacking the body and soul),Limited Regeneration (Low Mid,have one accidentally stopped one of his eyes,it began regenerating and regrown itself in day),Precognition and 'Clairvoyance '(Can utilize his righteous silence to see visions of the near future and what will happen from looking at something or someone),Resistance To Mind Manipulation And '''Possession (Can defend his mind and soul from sheer will) Attack Potency: 9-C ,Righteous Eyes ignores durability | 2-B (Righteous Eyes,encountered and killed evil overconfident will powered sorcerer,he foolishly encountered him out of arrogance of his new found power after his previous encounter's fight with Parker and then got beaten when his powers were nullified again from his righteous eyes.) Speed: Peak Human | Supersonic+ reactions (Have keep up with source entities and sorcerers that were moving above the speed of sound) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Peak Human Durability: Wall Level (Have been thrown to a wall and is capable of ignoring the pain due to his indomitable will) Stamina: Superhuman (Can oddly keep on going of fighting for a few days before succumbing to either injuries or overwhelming exhaustion from the lack of sleep) Range: Standard melee range with punches. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average (Unlike his genius brother, he is overall average in educational fields though he has experience in fighting against superhuman beings.) Weakness: Normal Human Weakness.Pacifist at nature.Opponents who are not at his sight can easily attack him. Leaving from his point of view will instantly regain their powers back. Is prone to reckless as he is willingly to save anyone even if it means death for him.Closing his eyes will instantly turn off the power nullification until he opens his eyes again. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Righteous Eyes:A mysterious power that come from his eyes and existed with him since birth. It allows Parker to ignore durability by physically attacking both the soul and body as well disabling any supernatural powers from just activating it at will. Once activated,anyone who are at his sight will suffer the effects. The other use for this power is the ability to see the future from utilizing it on person or thing. * Expert Hand-To-Hand: He is very proficient and adept at boxing. Parker has been learning and training himself in boxing during his childhood after getting interested in being superhero. Trivia * Righteous Silence disables all supernatural powers including any type of regeneration such as low-godly. * Despite being pacifist,he will go for the kill if the person or being is threat to the whole world or the very existence. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Humans